Halo:Battlegroup Everest
Retired UNSC Marines Sergeant Jim Ambrose The new life began This story recounts the events that preceded and follow the loss of Battlegroup Everest and it reconstruction the rise of Lieutenant colonel Steve Daniel Huang, Senior, Lieutenant General Francis Davidson,Vice Admiral Camille Stewart,Fleet Admiral Jordan Davis, Seargeant Jim Ambrose and the rise and death of Vice Admiral Mary Lee Stewart Davidson and the Necros war . This story begins on August 23, 2593 the day of the school at Cegep Sainte-Foy in a suburb of Quebec. This day was the beginning of a new life for Mary Lee, new school, new friends, new teachers. She does not doubted that this day would mark his life forever. At 17 years old Mary Lee had just finished her high school and began these studies in pure science, therefore, the year looked busy. The first day of the class, a class gym would surely one of the most ordinary, what is more banal a gym clas. Rise of a soldier San Diego, September 13 2593. The day had been hard and long at the military academy he had been taught that day how to kill a moving target. Steve Daniel Huang Junior cleaning its 99G-S3 a sniper rifle high precision. Huang had illegally engage in the SEAL a year earlier because he seemed older than true. Steve was an expert sniper highly qualified for infiltration missions to high risk. After a year at the academy was now cadet corporal and in so doing has headed a team of infiltration.With a group of friends of the NAVY Huang had gone to the bar to expand. Huang reread many times the history of human-covenant war that had lasted nearly 28 years and make billions of dead in 2 camps. Steve was a fan of military history he had read everything that was possible to read about the wars that had ravaged humanity. It was also the reason which had led to engage in the army. Unfortunately, several of his colleagues laughed at him on his Asian origin, but deep inside him he knew that one day he would order units of the UNSC. September 17 2593, officers of the academy came to see Huang advising that it would be transferred with the 226th infantry battalion excalibur on Sigma Octanus IV. The future began It was now noon and Francis Davidson waiting for the arrival of his gym teacher. Some seconds later he heard the door close at this precise moment he knew he was in front of the only person who would count in him. This is where the story begins for real. 2 years later, a few days after their wedding Francis and Mary Lee signed their enlistment papers in the UNSC. Stewart was sent to the Southern California Naval Academy and Davidson, returned to his native Germany in the military base ramstein within the Marine Corps in the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade. Mary Lee discovered early enough that she was the youngest cadet of the academy. However, it proved to be an excellent fighter pilot and the fact even took the nickname SONNE. On his side Davidson completed his military training as a tank driver. Later the same year Mary Lee was deployed aboard the UNSC Remembrance a destroyer it mission was to identify areas for the recolonization of plants. Stewart was assigned for 4 years during which she could not even see her husband stayed on earth with his brigade. Aboard her mission was to calculate new coordinates. In its third year of service she received a communication from the earth that had told her that her parents had died during a shuttle crash, when his brother had heard the news he had committed suicide. At this precise moment in her life she realized she had to concentrate on her work and her relationship with her husband because that's all that remained to her. Battle of Kanna During the years that preceded the war against necrosis Mary Lee and Francis were promoted respectively Vice Admiral and Brigadier General. Meanwhile Huang who had served as Army General had been demoted to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel for having lied about his age during his enlistment. He was also dispatched those years in the Battlegroup Everest.During this time the situation between the Alliance of United Races and the alliance of Jiralhanae became increasingly tense. The situation came to climax at the Battle of Kanna where an army of Brutes aided by the Pirates Kig-Yar invades the planet. In this battle, the battle Everest was seconded to stop this invasion. The battle group Everest was only one of several units separated by the UNSC. The 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade was sent to take over the district of Aleph and the city of Gimmel. The 25th Brigade was even able to shoot down a Scarab. At the same time men of the Royal 22nd Regiment were deployed in the city of Gimmel by accident. In the city over a legion of Brute waiting. They had only managed to arrive until the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade few hours later. At this moment fighting broke across the city the marines had to fight in small units and due to their advanced training in guerrilla they eliminated the last pockets of enemy resistance in the city. At the same time the UNSC Everest was hit by a torpedo the plasma touched the hangar damaged nuclear warheads and reactors. Everest had to restart its engines, but at this point Brute Force and Kig-Yar was already in the process of beating back the battle ended and Kanna for the Battlegroup Everest The weight of the future Kanna was one of the most glorious victory for the UNSC which lost a total of 3000 men barely out of a total of more than 18,200 men. Several military annals thought that came to wake up a sleeping giant in the UNSC. Nearly three days after the battle The Battlegroup Everest arrived in orbit around March to make repairs and be rearmed. Fleet Admiral Jordan Davis who commanded the defenses of March greeted Mary Lee knew it already for many years, she had met at the Naval Academy, they were already very good friends. General Francis Davidson Vice Admiral Mary Lee Davidson and Lieutenant Colonel Steve Daniel Huang made their entry on the deck of the McLeer-Reyes shipyard to meet Davis them and the report of damage. Ambrose was looking at the computer screen of the Shipyard, Heavy Dropship Bravo Alpha 22 was a ONI pelican, heavily modified for infiltration behind the enemy line. Equiped like a Gunship and able to sustain a long range trip in space. BA-22 was brigning some high staff from the oni base of Phobos. Those ONI staff where only here to watch the reconstruction of the human fleet. But this day was different Bravo-Alpha 22 would be reassigned to the Battlegroup Everest and thus the UNSC Everest would beome his new house. "Mary Lee I have to talk to you." said Fleet Admiral Davis "Your ship will house a new unit, as you may know the oni developped a new project. Some of the UNSC Battlegroup has been selectionned by the ONI to house some pelican for infiltration, so your Battlegroup has been chose to house on of them. Your new unit is the 3rd ONI advance recoon unit, also Sergeant Major Jim Ambrose will join the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade, he will take the command of one of the marines squad. He is a expert in infiltration and close combat. Dont loose him he is a good element of the Marines corp." Captain Stewart was lokking at the main screan of the Okinawa a Ares-Class Battlecruise watching the surface of March. The Okinawa was receiving news munition after fighting in the Battle of Kanna. Stewart was the younger sister of Mary Lee Stewart Davidson. She was 5 years younger that her sister. "To all Commanding officer present you on the command bridge of the shipyard." "Earlier today we receice a cripted transmission from a USR Colony call Vespera they are under attack by the Brutes force. Sanghelian doesnt want us to help them but the highcom fear it may complicate the situation of this conflict, the Humanity is stil weak and they dont want us to fall in a endless war. So here the situation I will be move on earth and you with me until our reassignation." Their is the sun, the light... the darkness RELAY STATION BEATRICE COMMONWEALTH SEPTEMBER 4 2607 MOON ORBIT Sergeant Ambrose took a look to the rebuilting defense grid, the Defense grid of the earth was in a rebuilt mode. By the end of 2552 in least than 5 mouth the Covenant had destroyed more then 95% of the home fleet. beating what was left of the Humanity. But in 2607 thing was looking different about 75 ODP were operation and more than 127 ships was protecting it. The UNSC Duality, 50 years old Spirit of fire battlecruiser, passed over the station. Despit his age this ship was kinda a god modding cruiser he was powerfull enought to hold a entire Brute battlegroup. Withing age the Duality saw action in the end of the human-Covenant war and the Post War Campaign. "What the hell is going on with the Duality?" asked Ambrose "He is only here to tell us WELCOME" said Davidson At this moment the Duiality moored on the relay station releasing his passenger: Element of the fleetcom and colonel Genevieve Tanner, a experimented officer of the Marines corps. She will become the Second officer of the 25th Marine Expeditionary Brigade. The Duality was also brigning directly from the ODP Moscow Major Isabella Portelli a italian officer and a comando expert. Those two officer would join the Battlegroup Everest. "Our command team is now complet" Said Davis EARTH ORBIT BATTLEGROUP EVEREST september 11 2607 "everyone raport."said Davidson "Our fighters and our ship are in stand-by, we are ready or the jump Admiral." responsed the navigation "All ships prepare to jump on my command" At this moment the 12 ships from the Battlegroup Everest entered in slipspace in direction of Reach in hope to have new from the Battle of Vespera. trivia This story is dedicated to my friend that i met in college